


The Roles We Choose To Play (The From the Shadows Remix)

by navaan



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Possessive Steve Rogers, Remix, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Steve and Tony just want to have a bit of "alone time" with added fun to spicy up their relationship. Things never go according to plan.





	The Roles We Choose To Play (The From the Shadows Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadow Knights (the never fear remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367449) by [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily). 



> This was written as part of the Cap-IronMan Art/Fic Chain 2019.  
> It remixes [Shadow Knights (the never fear remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367449) (MCU, G, Art) by **Lets_call_me_Lily** and as in turn remixed into [Another Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338094) (Avengers Assemble, T, Art) by **Marumo**

The hotel wasn't one of the best of the city, but one that was still high-end enough for Tony's eclectic tastes. After all politicians and celebrities used it frequently for meetings and dalliances. Tony had chosen it for the reputation though and wasn't surprised at all when the room looked like a bit of a cheesy honeymoon suite. People came here for the kind of tête-à-têtes that they wanted to keep silent -- and silence and secrecy was what Steve and Tony were after tonight.

"That's," Steve started and licked his lips when Tony sat down on the side of the bed and looked at him, not hiding the desire that had brought them here, "a big bed."

"Let's hope it's sturdy," Tony said and winked. There was a reason why they were meeting somewhere where no Avengers were going to come looking for them -- and where nobody was going to ask questions. 

He swallowed, thinking of what they were about to do.

Steve caught the motion, his eyes drawn to the bobbing of Tony's Adam's apple. "I hope it is," he said, his voice a rough whisper. 

The wanton light shining from his eyes and sounding from his voice was a turning Tony's insides into mush. 

"Did you bring it?" he asked, biting his lip in ever-rising anticipation. 

He had noticed the duffel bag Steve had been carrying with him, but hadn't dared to ask until now. They hadn't right out declared they were going to do this, but Tony had hoped their roleplaying to be as adventurous as his zealous imagination. 

"It's in here." Steve raised the bag with one arm, his muscles flexing. "What about...?"

Tony licked his lips, nervous now. "I modified one of the old collapsible ones. If you want to wrestle me out of an Iron Man suit, this is your lucky day..."

It should have been impossible to see the heat in Steve's eyes dial-up by eleven. "I'll take you up on that, but first..." He rolled his broad shoulders and turned towards the bathroom, "I'll get changed."

"Please," Tony breathed, "do. I'll try to be patient." 

"Get the jacket back on. When I get out of there, I want a reason to get you out of it."

With this enticing announcement, Steve closed the bathroom door behind himself, leaving Tony to imagine what would happen next. 

Discovering Steve's playful side had been an unexpected thrill, different for the quite startling discovery that it wasn't only Tony pining for Steve, but that Steve had harbored feelings for him for a long time too.

Currently, they were trying to make up for lost time -- but in their own way. The passion wasn't a surprise so much as a given. Nobody could expect a fire that had been smoldering for years to be extinguished the moment you gave it fuel to burn even hotter. The secrecy, they told each other, was a safety precaution, a way to keep things professional and focused when they were working together. 

That it was also damn sexy was just an added bonus.

Trying to hold himself to the promise of patience, he got up from the bed and retraced their steps back to the door. There he shrugged his jacket on, took a moment to button it up, straighten his tie. He wanted to look impeccable and put together. Tony knew his own appeal, but more than that he knew now how much Steve liked it when he looked the part of the attractive industry magnate.

"Like a movie star," Steve had whispered the first time they'd made love in Tony's workshop. "I love when you're all polished and well dressed."

"I can see that," Tony had chuckled, pinned against the workbench still half-dressed in a tailored suit. "You like to mess me up, don't you?"

Steve had agreed with actions, not words.

Feeling heat rise in his cheeks at the memory, Tony lingered by the door -- but not because he was for a second considering to leave. The nervous flutter of his heart had nothing to do with fear.

A shiver of arousal -- pure and primal -- shocked him with its intensity when he heard the hinges of the bathroom door open, and a commanding voice said in a menacing whisper: "Mr. Stark, you better step away from that door. You're not leaving before I say so."

He didn't dare to turn right away, schooling his features into a mask appropriate for the game they were playing. "How did you get in here?"

Steve strode into the room with cat light grace he always possessed but rarely showed like this. Tony turned to watch and speech failed him. He'd seen the costume once, seen pictures, but this was Steve clad in his dark and revealing Nomad uniform, an over the top, yellow lined cap around his shoulders and blond hair showing above the mask. He looked like a well-trained wrestler, hips too lean maybe. 

"I don't know who you are," Tony started -- the joke, "but it can't be hard to identify you with _that_ chest showing through the fabric," trailed off because Steve pounced. 

Playing his role better than Tony could have imagined, Steve was at Tony's side with his super soldier speed and pressed his right hand hard against the room's entrance door over Tony's shoulder -- just as if Tony had intended to leave at any moment, and Steve had been forced to cut off his escape. 

"You don't know?" 

"I have an idea. You're the Nomad they're talking about. My bodyguard warned me..."

"Iron Man? He's not doing a good job of protecting you, is he now? You should look for better protection." Steve pressed him hard against the door, crowding him with his broad frame. Even his smile had taken on a menacing edge that usually Tony only got to see on the battlefield -- and aimed at their enemies. It didn't fit with the preposterous cut and shine of the costume but sent a thrill up his spine never the less. 

His eyes glued to the exposed skin over Steve's abdomen, he asked: "Are you offering _your services_?"

"Only if you're willing to pay my price." 

Tony's eyes widened, he blinked up at Steve, who grinned with the perfect blend of wickedness and amusement at the double entendre. 

"You're enjoying this," Tony said, falling out of character without breaking the game entirely, accusing and teasing at the same time. 

"Of course, I am," "Nomad" whispered. "And you have nowhere to run to, Mr. Stark. You better pay up."

"What do you want with me then? Hold me for ransom? Use me against Iron Man? What if Captain America comes for me? Or the Avengers? Have you thought of that?"

Hearing his own familiar moniker, Steve beamed down at him, mirth shining from his eyes.

Fully expecting the game to be drawn out for another round of banter, Tony didn't see Steve's next move coming before he was pinned. Steve grabbed him by the wrist to hold him against the door and kiss him hard.

"This is my price. You'll be mine, and I'll protect you."

Steve uttered the words with so much truthful passion that it took Tony's breath away. His wrists were still caught in an iron grip.

"And if I don't comply?"

"You're still hoping Iron Man comes to save you? He'll never find you." Steve caught him around the waist and threw him up like he weighed nothing, and Tony found his face buried in the soft-silken midnight blue of the cape as Steve carried him over the shoulder with superhuman ease.

"What if I'm hoping for Captain America?" he asked, voice hoarse with arousal.

"He won't come," Steve said and threw him down on the bed.

"Oh, he will," Tony sing-songed, too happy with the widening grin his words earned him from his "menacing" kidnapper. 

The next kiss was the final spark flying over -- more heated than he'd planned on. Then he was helping his villain-lover getting his jacket off, allowed Steve to rip open the shirt beneath brashly enough to let buttons fly. 

"This was an awesome idea," he whispered into Steve's ear, pulling him closer, his hands threaded through the blond hair. He was ready to beg for it...

"Hm, hm," Steve whispered back. "Next round, you get to be the bad guy."

They were both stripped of all clothing and caught in a passionate embrace -- when the lights went out and a fire alarm sounded through the halls with a deafening shriek of sirens.

They broke their kiss, both panting.

"Damn," Steve cursed. "What the hell?"

Drowsy and not sure he could trust his senses just yet, Tony asked: "Was that gunfire I heard?"

"Just our luck," Steve cursed. "I hope the armor you brought is functional?"

Catching up, Tony gave him a sheepish grin. He knew for a fact that Steve had only brought the uniform Tony had asked for -- and that was the Nomad one. Steve hadn't brought the shield either. They had both switched off communicators and cell phones in hopes of spending an Avengers free date. 

"As functional as your uniform," he replied, thinking of the unique modifications he'd made for this occasion. 

They stared at each other in the half-darkness. 

What they heard from below were definitely gunshots.

"We'll have to make do," Tony said and got up to fetch the suitcase with the modified armor. "We're still Captain America and Iron Man."

Steve chuckled. "Poor thugs won't know what hit them."

Tony snapped the first plates of the armor into place and let Steve see what kind of alterations he had made to the armor when he used the Unibeam as a flashlight. 

"I regret I won't have the time to get you out of that right away," Steve said with a grin and slipped on his yellow boots. "It looks indecent with all that exposed skin -- and unsafe." To emphasize he let his hand glide over Tony's exposed arm and then poked his belly. "What do you call it? The Bikini armor?"

"The Crop Top Mark I," he deadpanned. "Top secret. Private use only. Can't be helped though... I can make the repulsors work in less than a minute whatever this looks like now."

They grinned at each other. 

"We better end this quickly and make sure none of this gets out."

Tony heartily agreed.

* * *

Nomad fought his way down the corridor with an improvised shield; he was using a huge metal tray he'd picked up during their mad dash down here. Iron Man -- despite the very visible "chinks" in his armor, had no problem taking down villains with his repulsors and dashing between them with his rollerskates. The hallway was secured.

"You look amazing," Tony declared when Nomad caught the tray that ricocheted off the wall and back into his hand.

The lights were still out in the hotel's large banquet hall where the criminals had barred themselves up with their hostages. Even through half-closed doors they could hear sobbing. Behind the mask, Tony was getting all the data they needed; heat signatures revealed where the hostages were sitting along the wall.

"Whoever you are," a voice shouted from inside, "you better fuck off. We're not cowed by some wackos who think they're the Avengers."

Steve grinned and winked at Tony. "You got us there, pal," he shouted back.

And together they stepped into the shadows, waiting for the light to go on. A second later it did.

"Are you kidding me...?" the head of this hostage-taking outfit asked; he was holding a young man by the throat, pointing a gun at his head, but his eyes widened the moment he saw Steve and Tony in their current superhero "costumes."

The metal tray hit the man in the head at the same time as a repulsor blast knocked the gun from his hand, freeing the hostage from his grip.

"Any more questions?" Steve asked the remaining criminals.

But all weapons had dropped, and Steve and Tony were met by a round of flabbergasted expressions and hands raised in defeat.

"So much for our secret tête-à-têtes," Tony whispered. "Next time let's just stay in."

"And face Clint and Wolverine?" Steve mouthed back. "Not a chance."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Another Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338094) by [marumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo)




End file.
